No Expectations
by Wacky Dragon
Summary: This is a Short Story about Saitou and Tokio. Finally after his long absence, Saitou comes back to Tokio after his fight with Makoto Shishio. And they have a conversation that may lead to the good or the bad. Please R&R!


This is just a lil' short story that I decided to write dedicated to Hajime Saitou and his wife Tokio---hope you like it!  
  
" " = talking dialouge  
' ' = thinking dialouge  
  
No Expectations  
  
Saitou made his way home, seeing his home up ahead. He walked over the arched bridge that was plastered over with red maple leaves. It had rained recently and the river below him ran soundly and swiftly from being over-flooded.  
  
'It's been quite a while...since I've been back here.' Saitou thought.   
  
"Ahhh!! Get away from me!! Get away!!" the yell of a young boy startled Saitou out of his thoughts. "Not the hair!" The front door to Saitou's home slid open and out stumbled...  
  
...Eiji. The young, brown-haired boy, whose parents were killed and Saitou agreed to take him in his home. Eiji stumbled down the two steps and onto the dirt ground, but was then tackled in the back by...  
  
A few children. Two boys and three girls were on top of a distressed Eiji. Eiji was sprawled under the pile of 6-year old children, swirly-eyed and dazed.  
  
Saitou wondered who the other kids were. Tokio always did love kids. He wasn't surprised to see them since Tokio probably taught them how to read and write.  
  
"Try to get up again, Eiji!" the children all laughed, wanting to take down their brown-haired running target again. They tugged at his brown hair.  
  
Saitou stood in front of the giggling pile on top of Eiji. He let out a sigh and took out a cigarette. He lit it, and poke Eiji's cheek with the top of black shoe. Eiji snapped out of his dizziness.  
  
Eiji opened his eyes, seeing the shadow of a man over him and the pile on top of him. He raised his brown eyes, seeing the uniform of a police officer... Eiji struggled to get up from the pile. After getting the last boy off of him, he stood upright and quickly dusted himself off.  
  
"Uh, ohayo gozaimasu, sir!" Eiji greeted, not noticing it was Saitou since the morning sun behind Saitou made him into a tall silhouette.  
  
"Don't recognize me, boy?" Saitou asked.  
  
"...Saitou-san?" Eiji blinked and back away, seeing the features of a wolf upon the man. "It's you!!"   
  
"It took you long enough." Saitou remarked.  
  
"When did you come back?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Yesterday."   
  
"Tokio-san is going to be so happy to see you! She's been feeling a bit---" Eiji was stopped when a little girl tugged at his sleeve.   
  
Eiji noticed that all the children were huddled behind him.  
  
"Who's that?" asked the girl with short, dark blue hair as she pointed at Saitou.   
  
"We never saw HIM before..." one of the boys mumbled.   
  
Eiji realized why they were behind him like that...  
  
Eiji laughed aloud, "They're scared of you, Saitou-san!"  
  
Saitou shrugged, "It's not the first time this happened before." becuase of his wolf-like features and narrow, yellow eyes, not many children find him..welcoming.  
  
"W-we're not scared!" said one boy defiantly, yet he continued to stay behind Eiji.  
  
Saitou was amused. He took one step forward and the children scampered off, scattering. They ran back behind the house, to the back garden.  
  
Saitou grinned.  
  
"You're an evil, evil man." Eiji mumbled. "Now I have to find them all!"  
  
"You have plenty of time---it's only morning." Saitou smirked.  
  
"Spending the whole day finding those kids...well, it's not the first time it happened," Eiji sighed and turned away to find them. "Tokio-san is in her room. See you at lunch, Saitou-san!---maybe dinner...depends when I find those blasted..." he trailed off and disappeared behind the house.  
  
Saito went through the door quietly, seeing that everything was clean and in order, just like it was when he left. He saw a few new painting and scrolls of writing on the wall here and there, but that was about it.  
  
He heard a soft song slowly trailing from the bedroom. He silently slid open the door, seeing a slender figure knelt on the floor. Her back was to him as she unbraided her glossy black hair. Her long hair almost reached the floor.  
  
She hummed a tranquil lullaby, oblivious that her husband was leaning on the doorway. She smoothed back her hair and stood up, walked over the closet and took out a red obi. She was wearing a light yellow kimono decorated with red maple leaves.   
  
She put the obi around her waist, about to tied it behind her back. Saito walked over. She heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh, Eiji, are the kids behaving?" Tokio asked, thinking it was Eiji in the room, not her husband. Eiji was like her son and he was so helpful. "Tell them I'll be out there is just a moment."  
  
She fumbled with the sash to make it in a neat bow. Saitou smiled and reached over, taking the obi from her hands. Tokio's hands froze, Saitou heard her gasp. She was startled for those could not be Eiji's small hands. She was about to spin around, but a voice made her still.  
  
"Eiji is outside looking for those kids," Saitou remarked just as he finished tying the obi into a bow.   
  
Tokio spun around, a strand of her hair fell across her face. She looked up at Saito, a gentle smile gracing her face.  
  
"Hajime," she murmured, her eyes twinkling. She thought she should welcome him back, but..."You're supposed to knock."  
  
Saitou smiled, "I didn't want to bother you. How are you? You look thinner..."  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been worried---anyway," Tokio quickly changed the subject. "You've been gone away longer than usual..."  
  
"Makoto Shishio is dead," Saitou said. "I have a few days off."  
  
"Only a few days?" Tokio asked, concealing her disappointment.   
  
"They have another job for me to look into."   
  
"I see," she nodded in understanding. "Come have tea with me. I've prepared some."  
  
Saitou followed her through the hall and into the dining room. Tokio gestured that he sit at the table as she placed down the china teapot and two cups. He took off his hat and gloves and placed them on the floor. They both knelt down on the floor, sitting comfortably on their heels and across from each other.  
  
"Are you still teaching?" Saitou asked as he watched her pour tea into the cups. She had the grace and delicacy of a wealthy landlord's daughter, yet those qualities hid her quiet strength and samurai blood.  
  
"Yes. A few students of mine are determined to go to the most prestigious school in Tokyo...I'm very proud of them. But enough of that, are you all right? I heard dangerous things went on in Tokyo and even more in Kyoto..." Tokio said as she placed down the teapot without sound.  
  
"Is that why you've been worried?" Saitou asked.   
  
Tokio handed him his teacup, their hands brushed over each other. Saitou felt that same unexplainable, serene warmth that seemed to emanate from her every touch.  
  
"No...well, yes...I can't help but worry." Tokio confessed quietly.  
  
"You know that I won't be killed so easily." Saitou said.  
  
"I know that. You're too stubborn to die," Tokio remarked, causing Saitou to smile. "But you've been away for quite some time without sending word to me...I grew worried about..you..that's all."   
  
Tokio remembered the many sleepless nights she experienced and the endless mornings when she would wait for mail to arrive...she sipped her tea.  
  
"I might have gotten you involved with Shishio if I sent mail--they might have tracked it." Saitou remarked. That was Himura's mistake with that Kamiya girl--he stupidly got her involved.  
  
"Even if I was involved, you know quite well that I can handle myself." Tokio said stiffly.  
  
"Well, still, I would worry about your well-being." Saitou said. There was a reason why his marriage to Tokio was kept in secret. He did not want Tokio to captured hostage or...worse.  
  
"...you're right. I'm sorry." Tokio agreed.   
  
"Tokio-saaaan!" a little girl rushed into the room. A little girl of 4 years.  
  
"Ayuri, is something the matter?" Tokio put her hand on top of the little girl's pig-tailed head.  
  
"No, no, no!" she smiled. She handed Tokio a letter. "A letter came for you. Eiji told me to give it to you---but he running away from these other kids so he busy right now!" she spoke in a childish voice, Saitou found it a bit difficult to understand her.  
  
Tokio took the letter and thanked her. Ayuri looked at Saitou, she poked her face near his. Their faces were inches away. Saitou pulled himself away from the staring girl.  
  
"You have pretty, pretty eyes!" Ayuri said brightly to Saitou, admiring his yellow eyes that usually most children found disturbing.   
  
"...eh. Thank..you." Saitou mumbled, not knowing how to respond to children her age.  
  
Ayuri grabbed hold onto one of Saitou's bangs and gently tugged at it. Saitou arched his eyebrow, seeing that Tokio had her hand slightly over her mouth, muffling her laughter.  
  
"I like him, Tokio-saaan!" Ayuri exclaimed and threw her arms over his neck. Saitou clenched his teeth together, looking very uncomfortable and not knowing what to do with such an outgoing little girl.  
  
Tokio laughed, "I like him, too, Ayuri."  
  
"Bye, bye, mister!!" Ayuri patted him on the head and ran off to join her friends outside.  
  
"I don't understand children. I'm not used to them quite yet." Saitou mumbled.  
  
Tokio smiled and sipped her tea, "You were never used to children." she set down her tea cup and opened the letter. She stopped for a moment and saw the stamped seal...  
  
"It's from my elder brother." Tokio remarked, opening the letter.  
  
Saitou asked, "Which one?"  
  
"Shirojo." Tokio replied.  
  
"The one that hates me?" Saitou asked casually.  
  
"Eh...he doesn't HATE you...just...doesn't really..like..you..that much." Tokio said slowly, a sweat-drop rolling down her head. Saitou and Shirojo never got along quite well...actually swords were drawn a few times...actually, a couple of times...ACTUALLY, several times.  
  
"I don't really care," Saitou shrugged. Shirojo never wanted Saitou to marry Tokio for some reason...maybe it was because he was a Shinsengumi leader and had a high capability of killing someone within seconds...other than that, Saitou was a very good suitor for Tokio.  
  
"Well, my sisters found you quite charming---er, strange and very reserved...but they accepted you--after a while." Tokio quickly added. "Anyway, we've been married for a few years, I'm sure they've gotten used to you."  
  
Expecting a witty retort from her husband, Tokio grew curious when he didn't say anything at all. Saitou had a silent, serious expression on his face.  
  
"...something wrong?" Tokio asked. Saitou looked at her.  
  
"Do you remember what your brother said to me before?" Saitou asked.  
  
"...well, he said lots to you before...not the most polite or kind words, but..." Tokio said slowly.  
  
"No, remember what he said just after you agreed to marry me." Saitou remarked.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Shirojo's mouth gaped in disbelief, staring at his little sister.  
  
"You---you---you WHAT?!" Shirojo exclaimed.  
  
"I took Saitou-san's hand in marriage." Tokio replied calmly.  
  
"You can't marry HIM! Out of all the suitors, out of all those that offered THEIR hands in marriage, you choose---choose HIM?!" Shirojo asked, still wide-eyed.  
  
"Calm down, Elder brother," Tokio said politely. "You knew how I...feel toward Saitou-san. How I felt all this time."   
  
Shirojo looked at if he went to Hell and came back.  
  
"But, Tokio---" Shirojo frowned.  
  
"Please---it's what I want." Tokio said.  
  
Shirojo shot his sharp brown eyes toward Saitou, "You!!" he glared.  
  
Saitou glared back.  
  
Daggers, swords, arrows and every other pointy object seemed to come from their glares.  
  
Tokio let out a sigh---this was a common thing to see..  
  
"Shirojo..." Tokio frowned. "Don't be rude."  
  
"But, Tokio! Saitou Hajime is a selfish fool! He won't be able to pay the attention you deserve, little sister! Don't you understand that men like HIM are born loners?"   
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Tokio nodded her head.  
  
"Why do you think about that? Shirojo was just a bit...surprised...at the moment." Tokio remarked. 'Surprised' was an understatement...  
  
"But he's right," Saitou remarked, then sipped his tea. "I can't be at home as much as...someone else can."  
  
Tokio blinked and raised her eyes, looking at Saitou from across the table. Saitou heard of many Western wives leaving their husbands for some other man that supported them better...maybe it was best for Tokio to be with someone else as well...  
  
"Hajime...what are you..saying?" Tokio asked slowly, almost cautiously.  
  
"You're still young, we haven't had any children and...since you're still suitable for marriage, I'll understand if you leave---" Saitou said, but stopped when Tokio set down her tea cup with a slight bang.  
  
"I heard more than enough," Tokio said stiffly.  
  
"I had to make sure that you knew that different options were open to you...I don't want---I can't let my absences affect your health." Saitou remarked.  
  
"Do you actually think that I'd leave you?" Tokio asked, almost sternly.  
  
"I've been away for quite some time," Saitou remarked. He recalled when Shishio almost defeated him...what if he died? Tokio would be left alone... "there is always a risk that I may never come back."  
  
"I know that," Tokio said quietly. "But I will still stand by your side...I can't leave here and fight with you in battles...but after all these years together, after all those months of leaving and those few days you stayed here with me, can't you understand that I'll always be waiting for you?"   
  
Saitou sipped his tea silently. He knew she was always faithful, but he couldn't help but feel guilty every time he left her...  
  
Tokio set down her tea cup during the moment of silence.  
  
"I will never leave you, Hajime," Tokio got up and went to her room to tie her hair up.  
  
Saitou frowned in thought. He couldn't let Tokio be exposed to his enemies--he was very careful of letting her not be identified. Yet, she seemed to understand and was prudent as well...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
As Saitou made his way back home, he coincidentally found his wife also walking back home from shopping. She was carrying many papers and writing material in one heavy package. Her more advanced students always visited her on the weekend. She did some late shopping for them.  
  
Saitou came over, offering to carry the package for Tokio. Tokio smiled and thanked him. They walked halfway home together in conversation, but then a pair of policemen, Saitou's co-workers, came nearby. They greeted Saitou, then curiously looked at Tokio, wondering who she was.  
  
"Konbanwa," Tokio greeted politely to Saitou's fellow officers. She took the package from Saitou. "Thank you, Fujita-san, for walking me home. The streets are dangerous these days, despite it being in peaceful times." Tokio bowed and walked away.  
  
Saitou took another way back home. Tokio proved herself to be very good at concealing his identity.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Saitou stood up and walked over to their bedroom, finding Tokio combing her hair.   
  
"If you're trying to persuade me to leave you for another man," Tokio said, though her back was to him. "I won't even listen to it."  
  
Saitou knew that he would never be able to find another woman like Tokio. Though she was witty and beautifully sharp with her words when she needed to be, she was so understanding, so warm, so..unique...she was definitely unique. No other woman would be able to live with Saitou in a day.  
  
Tokio was looking out the window, seeing Eiji and the other children play, as she gently pulled the comb through her hair. Her husband was anti-social, cruel, merciless at times and very quick to snap a retort...yet when he was with her, she didn't see those qualities that made him intimidating...he was gentle, considerate yet he and she always went into a witty repitore now and then.  
  
Tokio smiled. He had a sharp tongue that matched her own---maybe that is why they got along...no...it was much more than that...it didn't matter if he was miles and miles away. Her strong feelings for him never wavered.  
  
'Does he know that?' Tokio thought. 'We hardly ever say "I love you" to one another...I don't say it as much as I want to...but...doesn't he know that I love him without me telling him so? Maybe it IS my fault that made him think that my feelings changed...' she set down the comb.  
  
While Tokio was deep in thought, she felt an arm enclose around her shoulders and another arm enclose around her waist from behind. She closed her eyes and rested the back of his head against Saitou's shoulder.   
  
She felt so warm when he held her like that...not even the heaviest blanket of fur could make her feel like this...so warm...so tranquil...   
  
"I only want the best for you." Saitou said quietly as he held her. The subtle smell of her hair lifted to his nose, the smell of sweet leaves of autumn.  
  
"...I know...but...," Tokio murmured, as one of her hands rested on his elbow that was by her waist and her other hand rested on top of his hand by her shoulder. "..but don't you know that you're the only one that's best for me?"  
  
"I'm not always here for you though," Saitou remarked.  
  
"I don't expect you to be with me through every hour or little crisis," Tokio murmured.  
  
Saitou wished he was with her everyday. He stood silent.  
  
"Other people than me need you," Tokio said with understanding. "I accepted that fact long ago when I decided to marry you, Hajime...so whether you want it or not, my heart is with you where ever you go." Tokio said softly. That was her way of saying 'I love you'.  
  
Saitou held her closer, tighter.   
  
"I seem to leave a lot here with you, Tokio," Saitou remarked.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My manners," Saitou replied. "And..my heart stay here with you."  
  
Tokio smiled and turned around, still in his arms.  
  
"You got that right," Tokio said. "A lot of people seem to stay a nice distance away from you."  
  
He smiled, "I consider that a good, convenient thing."  
  
"And its perfectly okay if I'm close to you?" Tokio asked, joking.  
  
"I think so," Saitou said, smiled.  
  
"...you know that I'll always...love you," Tokio said quickly, slightly bowing her head, her cheeks stained pink. "so--so don't think crazy things like me leaving."  
  
"..I'll always feel the same way toward you, too." Saitou remarked, smiling at her embarrassment.  
  
Tokio raised her head to look up at him, but she felt Saitou's hand on her cheek as his lips captured hers before she could say anymore. She responded to his kiss and her hands rested on his chest, her fingers slightly clutched his shirt as she pulled him closer.  
  
Eiji saw the little kissing scenario through the window. He smiled, crossing his arms. Tokio wouldn't be unhappy anymore, that was for sure. Saitou seemed to straighten everything out. Even if he was a cold, insensitive jerk, Eiji knew Saitou was a good man. He looked away only to be jumped by the 6 years old---the tenth time happening that day.  
  
End.  
  
**Okay, sorry, stupid story, but I thought I'd post it up. Please review and thanks for reading!** 


End file.
